Conventionally, there is an authentication method of a user by an image forming apparatus that uses a password or an IC card. There is also an authentication method that uses the face of a user photographed by a camera for authentication.
In the password authentication method, it is necessary to register the password in advance and regularly update the password. Further, in the password authentication method, it is necessary for the user to input the password. In the authentication method using the IC card, it is necessary for the user to hold the IC card over a reading device. In the authentication method using the face of the user photographed by the camera, it is necessary for a manager to previously register the face of the user determined for matching.
These conventional authentication methods each have a problem that it takes time and labor by the manager or user.